Mermen Klaine
by BluePepsiBottle
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get trapped by a fishing net on shore. Their future looking bleak until in return for helping New Directions win Nationals Brittany frees them, resulting in fun and chaos. Warning OOCness and slash.
1. Chapter 1

They didn't know how long they lay there on the shore. Far too long to be safe from the humans that occasionally went to the beach, but in their desperate embrace they couldn't care, clinging tightly against one another while they were trapped by the net. The tide had long gone out and the sky was turning pink, symbolising the approaching dawn and with it their discovery. Softly Blaine began to sing not caring about their predicament until Kurt had stopped shaking. He didn't care if they would be lucky and be caught and placed in cage for the amusement of other land dwellers instead of killed and examined. He was focused on what he could do, taking care of his Kurt.

The sun soon appeared peeking through the clouds, it was now clearly morning. As the sunlight hit his eyes, Kurt sniffled against Blaine's shoulders. Once awaken Kurt listened to the song and slowly began to join in. Their melody creating a haunting effect in the air, it was a beautiful mourning sound. Suddenly they heard a crunching of feet approaching closer to them. Both Blaine and Kurt paused in their song as Blaine hurriedly twisted his body as if to shield Kurt from any upcoming pain. However whatever he was expecting to discover them, it wasn't this land lubber. The creature danced towards them as if still hearing their melody. It had long blonde hair nonsensically plaited with sea shells and feathers, and its clothes were disorganised and messy- an oversized plain white dress and colourful rainbow wellies.

Softly tip toeing even closer towards them as it seemed to finally notice the song had stopped. With its bright blue eyes, though not prettier than Kurt's it darted about, only stopping when it spotted them. With an eagerness and excitement it rushed over and stuck its face uncomfortably close to Blaine's, causing him to squish Kurt closer to Blaine's chest due to nerves. Not noticing their scared reactions the creature began to speak.

'Hello, I'm Brittany would you and your Dolphin be interested in joining my glee club?'

After a loud and long screaming session that resulted in tears for the Brittany creature, who apparently didn't like shouting. The odd group finally calmed down enough to talk. The Creatu-Brittany sat a little further away from the pair, pouting from the upset she had caused. It was her that spoke first.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you and your dolphin I just wanted to sing with you. I like to sing do you?'

Frowning Blaine rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back as he though how to respond to the confusing creature. Was this a ploy or trick of the huge mans? To send in this addled guppy so he would spill the secrets of Atlantis.

'It's alright we forgive you, But my … friend his name is Kurt and his isn't a dolphin.' Blaine politely replied. It would be better to remain on this one's good side until he and Kurt could escape and start somewhere new.

'But he's making all these neat squeaky noises like one!' Brittany dazedly said, just as Kurt made another one. Sighing Blaine hoped he was right to trust this pear-son; after all she hadn't killed them immediately and hadn't asked them for anything except for them to sing. Carefully he moved Kurt to show her a bleeding wound on his soft Blue tail, they had both been badly hurt during the storm, and their swimming away during it had been risky. Blaine had been luckier, only injuring his shoulder which now sported a large bruise. The risk of swimming in the storm to escape together had not been worth it with all the pain Kurt must be in.

Spotting the wound Brittany seem to finally noticed the tight net wrapped around them, and quickly pulled it apart using a sharp rock in her pocket. She was obviously distraught at the pain they were in as she kept cooing repeatedly.

'Don't worry I'm here and I can help you, please don't worry my little dolphins,'

Ignoring her Blaine focused on getting Kurt out of the fishing net, already he could feel his murky green tail tingling a warning of the change that would happen. However with Kurt's injury he doubted that Kurt would be able to change to get legs to walk on. With Kurt and himself free from the awful net Blaine glanced up at Brittany who seemed to re-focus her efforts on tending to Kurt's wound.

'Thank you, err sir, for freeing us.' Blaine softly murmured, as the tingles finally stopped indicating the process of transforming was complete and he went to carry Kurt bridal style in his arms.

'I'm a girl. Please call me Brittany,' she said and she started to stroke Kurt's long tail avoiding the bloody wound, and before Blaine could react she ripped a part of her long dress off.

'What are you doing Brittany?' enquired Blaine taking a step back from her, Kurt squirming in his arms at the sudden movement.

'I'm helping you Kurt needs his booboo to get better, and I always help my friends. Do you think it's stopping his leg spell from transforming? I do, here let me tend to the wound on Kurt's tail. Then you can live with me and sing. I like singing.'

'We're friends?' Blaine felt shocked. Down beneath the waves no one had wanted to be friends with either him or Kurt, and as their relationship had been revealed even more wanted less to do with them. Even their parents felt disgust towards them; it was the reason they had run away to live in the human world. Eyes watering at her honest gesture Blaine tried to respond to show his happiness in him, and Kurt, gaining a friend.

'Thank you for helping us. I don't want to impose but if we could stay until Kurt's injury is healed. I'll appreciate it very much.' Blaine croaked. With a big smile Brittany grabbed on of Kurt's hands and started directing Blaine towards her car.

'I'm glad you're going to stay with me and don't worry I'll teach you everything you need to know in order to survive living in the human world. I'll also introduce you to my friends; we're in a glee club. Oh, and you and your dolphin can join us and we can all sing together. It'll be fun!' Brittany rambled as she led them further away from the beach and their old lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

Please review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Blaine and Kurt had been picked up, like strays, by Brittany. They had some problems, namely how to fit Kurt in the bath tub until Brittany had casually mentioned a private indoor swimming pool, down in the basement. The pool was large and heated and was perfect for Kurt while his injured tail stopped him from forming his own legs to walk on.

Kurt himself was getting better and better each passing day to Blaine's joy, with Kurt even up to swim the whole length of the pool and challenging Brittany in a race. The girl was a fast swimmer, but when asked murmured something about a coach and piranhas, so Blaine thought better of thinking she had some mermaid in her. It could have been possible, after all it hadn't been too long since Sirens sang to sailors and not all of the sailors drowned.

Carefully rewrapping the wound on Kurt's tail Blaine smiled at Kurt who was staring at him with a pout.

'Come on Blaine I want to see the film with you. Please we'll both be singing in this Glee, and I promise my tail doesn't hurt anymore. So please let me see the film with you,' Kurt begged, and to prove his point he started wriggling his blue tail around. Snatching it back to finish bandaging it with a laugh Blaine replied

'Alright Kurt I'll go see Brittany and find out if we could move you upstairs to watch the education movie with me. She promised it wouldn't be too scary you know.' Brushing a piece of hair back into place Kurt then grabbed Blaine's hands and squeezed them, stopping him from leaving just yet.

'Movie, wow Blaine you getting good at all these new things huge-mens have. That's why I want to see the film with you, I don't know as much as you 'cause of my stupid tail so you can tell me what I don't understand.' Kurt claimed. Blaine grinned at the mispronunciation of humans but though better of correcting Kurt. While injured Kurt got grumpy at the tiniest things and Blaine didn't want to incur that wrath if possible to avoid.

With a last look at Kurt's injury which was looking better and better each day passing Blaine knew it wouldn't be too long before Kurt's tail disappear for legs. Kissing Kurt on his forehead Blaine then set off to find Brittany to talk about the educational film. He couldn't believe that humans had one for mermen to help them live on land, but if anyone knew of it Brittany would be the most likely person to know. The more Blaine lived with her the smarter she became, to Blaine the idea of working off their debt to her by winning her this Nationals, wasn't too bad and Kurt enjoyed singing.

Entering the Live room Blaine spotted Brittany talking to the DVD player. It made sense thought Blaine if the room was alive then so must the things inside. Glancing around the room Blaine made note of the possible places Kurt could be placed so he could watch, and then steeling his courage Blaine turned to face Brittany again. Only to see her face up close to his, yelping Blaine took a step back and grinned. He was getting use to Brittany creeping up on him and was now not screaming in fear by her closeness. Smoothing down his curls Blaine began to speak.

'Hey Brittany,' Blaine said as he took Brittany's hand. Humans it seem liked a lot of contact with each other and Blaine wasn't against letting Brittany know how much he appreciated her as a friend. She did after all save them.

'Hi Blainey, how was our little dolphin?' Brittany exclaimed eagerly, she hated Kurt being injured and stopping him from having too much fun. She was a nice person but a bad nurse which was why Blaine had taken over changing Kurt's wound.

'He alright, the tail is getting better in a few days he'll be able to walk like us.' Blaine proudly proclaimed. He too would be glad to see Kurt better.

'Oh, that's great news! Then we can all go and sing and have lots of fun together!'

'That will be great Brittany, only…' Blaine trailed off, unsure how to phrase Kurt's request to Brittany.

'What Blaine?' Brittany questioned.

'Only Kurt's too scared to see the film without us, 'cause of the scary parts, so he was hoping we would see it together so he wouldn't feel as scared. Would that be okay? Brittany' Blaine asked, he knew it was true, Kurt was always terrified about sharks and other dangerous sea creatures, being afraid on what was on the film wouldn't be the first time Kurt was afraid of something that couldn't technically hurt him. Understanding dawn on Brittany's face and hugging Blaine tightly she answered his question.

'I understand the first time I saw this I was scared too, she's so nasty in the film stealing voices. Of course Kurt can watch it with us, it'll be fun!' And dragging Blaine out of the room towards the basement, Blaine and Brittany grinned at the fun they were going to have with Kurt there with them. He couldn't wait to see the Little Mermaid and how she survived living in the human world.

Disclaimer, I do not own Glee or any characters (obviously.)

**Please give me prompts as I only have the first five chapters planned and a general sense of what's going to happen. **


	3. Chapter 3

They were near the end of The Little Mermaid and both Blaine and Kurt were completely enthralled, Kurt even mouthing the words as Ariel sang. Brittany and Blaine were comfortably sitting on the sofa in the living room, whereas Kurt sat in a kiddie's paddling pool. It was the only way Brittany could think of to let Kurt be able to see the film with them and stay in water. It barely fit him, his blue tail hanging out but he didn't complain. The longing glances Blaine threw clearly indicated his desire to be back in water so much that Kurt felt it wasn't right to moan about the small space.

Sighing at the happy ending, Kurt tried to reach Blaine to hold him, however with a dodgy hold on one of Blaine's sleeves to pull him up closer to Blaine the material began to tear. RIIIPPP went the shirt sleeve and down Blaine fell into the paddling pool onto Kurt.

'Oof! Ouch, oh sorry Kurt' Blaine yelped trying to push himself out of the pool, his outfit not only soaked but ragged. Hissing at the sudden actions Blaine had done Kurt saw the damage he had done in the effort to hug and touch Blaine.

'Oh no, I'm sorry Blaine. I destroyed your shirt!' Cried Kurt looking at dismay at the striped shirt's lopsided look, now a sleeve had been completely torn off. Staring down at the shirt Blaine saw the damage and tried to reassure Kurt, the clothes were only item's that Brittany and her mum were going to throw out. Brittany meanwhile just sat and laughed at her clumsy dolphins. They were so cute together, just like her and Sanny. Getting up from the couch she eagerly pulled Blaine completely up so he was standing next to her and not half on top of Kurtie. Inspecting the damage Brittany saw there was no way for the shirt to be repaired.

'Sorry Blaine, its looks like we have to go clothes shopping if you don't want to wander around naked.' Brittany exclaimed, blushing like mad Blaine tried to find a diplomatic answer so as not to upset Brittany but he really didn't feel comfortable with the idea of her staring if he went naked. Watching humans from the window it seemed frowned upon if one didn't wear the right clothing or no clothes at all. They were always covered up. Kurt sat arms crossed as he glared up to Brittany.

'Are you flirting with my Blaine! He's taken sweetie find someone else.' Kurt said derisively, ignoring the tingling in his tail at the injustice Brittany was doing to him. No one tried to take what Kurt owned, and Kurt owned Blaine's heart! In fact he should kiss Blaine just to get the message across, with this thought Kurt push himself up not recognising his tail had disappeared for legs because Blaine's fall had emptied the water out. He stood up from the paddling pool proudly and completely naked. At Blaine's shocked look at Kurt, Brittany began sniggering before Kurt kissed Blaine within an inch of his life. Spinning Kurt around (once he had finished kissing his dolphin) Brittany then clapped her hands in excitement.

'Now it seems Kurt's better, we can all go shopping for clothes for you two! Oh this will be so much fun, we can go to the Westerville Mall and I can play dress up!' Brittany declared to the pair, Kurt nodding his head in agreement while Blaine was distracted trying to cover up Kurt's nakedness from Brittany. It wasn't proper for Kurt to be lusted at by an overly friendly girl! Kurt giggled at his boyfriend's jealous glare towards a clueless Brittany. He no longer felt annoyed at Brittany for flirting with Blaine she was clearly testing Kurt and his ability to walk; she was one of the cleverest humans Kurt had met. With Blaine panicked arms wrapping around him, Kurt felt happier now that he could properly be in Blaine's arms again. No more would there be awkward manoeuvring to avoid getting dry or wet.

It was the next day when Kurt and Blaine stood in the car park of the large Westerville Mall, looking slightly odd. The clothes they were wearing could only be described as mismatched, with Kurt wearing a long sweater decorated with a reindeer and the Easter bunny holding hands (part of Brittany's favourite Valentine day outfit) and leggings, while Blaine wore a too small T-shirt accentuating his muscular chest and boldly stating him to a proud member of the cheerios with a pair of red skinny jeans turned up. Staring at the large sign for the mall both Kurt and Blaine felt apprehensive. There was no malls in the ocean if anybody wanted to cover up they made their own clothes, or a family member did it for them. As if sensing her dolphins needed her Brittany caught up with them. She wasn't dressed much better wearing neon leg warmers on her arms and a short dress with cats on.

'Come on it'll be fun! You both need clothes if you want to go to school with me and sing!' Grabbing their hands she dragged them to the first men's clothing store inside the mall. Searching around Brittany wander ahead as Blaine and Kurt tried to keep up with her, they still weren't used to walking fast or running. However to Kurt these clothes looked plain and dreary, unlike an earlier store that also smelled nice. While he was staring angrily at the drab flannel t shirts the store was selling he missed Brittany grabbing Blaine with an intent to show him the colourful bow ties. It was only after a quick glance around that Kurt saw that he had lost the two amongst the clothes, worrying Kurt climbed the stair case to the next floor of clothes to find them. It would be easier to find them on higher ground or something- that is what Brittany had said right?

Climbing the stairs Kurt entered into the best part of the store, the air smelled fruity and pleasant and the clothes! A variety of colour and prints all waiting for him to try on, forget Brittany Kurt needed to have these amazing colourful, glittery pretty things to wear. She would be able to find him later right, he didn't have to worry. Walking towards the jeans Kurt picked up the pair that looked the right size to him despite this a sales person didn't think so. With an arm dropping onto his shoulder Kurt spun around to face the worker, she was clearly wearing a uniform (one that Brittany explained showed that they were the ones to help you if you were stuck) and had a name tag on that said **MERCEDES**. Removing her hand to sassily place them on both her hips she cried.

'Darling, don't you think you're in the wrong place!' Frowning softly Kurt stared at the skinny jeans he really wanted. Was he in the wrong place? But it was so nice here and he wanted these clothes not the ones in the smelly place downstairs, Brittany didn't say that he couldn't have certain clothes- just not dresses as he didn't have the boobs for them. Staring back into Mercedes eyes Kurt felt annoyed at being told what to do, and he quickly retorted.

'Fashion has no gender!'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

Please Review. Sorry for the delay I have just got back to University and am trying to juggle this and work again. Also thanks to gleek-lw (I think that's how it is spelled) for the prompt of Kurt getting lost- you're awesome!

Blaine smiled as he found another bow tie he wanted. Shopping with Brittany was fun. She had let him pick up anything he like despite the price and he now had in his basket eight bow ties, three pairs of suspenders and a pair of neon sunglasses.

He couldn't wait to show Kurt what he had discovered. Glancing around and only spotting Brittany talking to the really shy lady posing Blaine grew worried and rushed to talk to Brittany. Interrupting her conversation with the rude woman Blaine blurted.

'Where's Kurt? I haven't seen him since you dragged me off to the bow ties.' He startled Brittany with his sudden appearance while her friend stood unfazed.

'Blaine I'm speaking here, you can't just interrupt us. We were having a really important conversation about how I could get Lord Tubbington to quit smoking.' Brittany huffed but she too looked around for Kurt. She didn't want to lose her dolphins they hadn't even finished learning about the human world. They wouldn't survive.

'What am I going to do with you two? Sorry Vicky I have to go find a naughty dolphin.' Brittany sighed, and grabbing Blaine's arm they wandered around the shop to try and find Kurt. The mannequin remained unmoved. 'Kurt couldn't get himself into too much trouble right?' thought Blaine.

Elsewhere in n the store…

Hearing Kurt's heartfelt outburst Mercedes stopped her tough demeanour and grins at a baffled Kurt still holding the skinny jeans to his chest as if scared she'll take them.

'You got that right darling, now if you want to wear them jeans you're going to need an equally fabulous shirt, ooh and shoes.' Mercedes exclaimed gesturing to the jeans.

'What?' Kurt repeated feeling confused- she wasn't taking his jeans away?

'Sweetie, despite what your outfit says about your taste in clothes I don't have to call the fashion police to arrest you.' Kurt quickly interrupted her in a panic.

'Police! These aren't my clothes they're Brittany's she's the one that needs to be arrested not me.' He cried.

Mercedes laughed at his scared expression, Kurt looked like a pitiful kitten all innocent and big eyes full of wonder. He knew Brittany though, and with blue eyes and the same childlike view of the world.

'He's so similar to her maybe they're cousins' thought Mercedes 'Well this is great, we could recruit him to join New Directions. Then we'll have enough members.' Keeping calm she tried to relax Kurt from his frazzled state, if he was like Brittany she wouldn't want to deal with him getting upset- you felt horrible.

'I believe you honey. But for now, as I can't help Brittany I'll help you get the rest of the clothes you'll need. I won't tell the fashion police if you come with me. I'm goin' to make you look fabulous' Mercedes cheerfully claimed, and she grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him towards the sale items.

After looking through all the pretty clothes with Mercedes, Kurt entered the dressing room to try them on. It was only once the thick curtain separated them that Kurt finally gained enough courage to question Mercedes with a question he anxiously wanted to know the answer to.

'Mercedes…N-now that we're friends y-you won't turn me in right?' He stuttered. Outside his changing room Mercedes grew confused.

'Turn you in?'

'To the fashion police, I mean I knew the outfit was bad but I didn't want to say anything to Brittany as she's tried so hard to help me and Blaine. I didn't want to upset her.' Kurt muffled as he struggled into a jumper.

Oh he took her seriously. Walking closer to the curtain that separated them Mercedes reassured Kurt from outside.

'No, I won't turn you in.' Trying to stifle her laughter she continue. 'I would never turn my friends in to the fashion police especially if you were only wearing that outfit to make Brittany happy, but who's Blaine?'

Kurt pounced from behind the curtain to hug her. He knew she was one of the nice humans. Letting go of her and spinning slowly around so she could see the outfit, tight skinny jeans and a creamy form fitting sweater, he answered her question.

'My boyfriend, he's amazing, we were supposed to be shopping together with Brittany but I lost them in this place. It's so big.' He responded with an airy giggle.

'Well why don't you get changed and we can find them then buy your clothes. If you're lost to them they will be worried. ' Mercedes replied, Kurt was nice but if he was like Brittany then Blaine would be the one looking after the money to buy the clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Sorry for the lateness of the chapter I've been so busy! Please review!**

As Kurt went back into the dressing room Mercedes stood to guard him. She would keep an eye out for Brittany and Kurt's boyfriend while he tried on more clothes. If they cared about Kurt missing they would turn up soon and if they didn't find him before Kurt got upset, well the speaker system was in place for people to find their lost things. She'll just call them on that later.

Elsewhere

Blaine felt worse the more time Kurt spent missing inside the store. How had he missed Kurt wandering off? The fact he had spent more time caring about impressing Kurt with his selection of new clothes then looking after his boyfriend, despite them both being in a strange and wonderful place made him feel like the worse boyfriend in the world.

He hoped both him and Brittany weren't too late finding Kurt. They were looking around in a different section of the store, the section appearing to be a cleaner and more vibrant with strange colourful outfits with feathers and sequins. In fact he was so concern by Kurt's disappearance searching through the racks of tops; he almost missed hearing a cry for Brittany.

'Britt! Wait up girl you've lost a little something.' Another girl belted trying to gain their attention. She was wearing a name tag which unfortunately was too far to read and was half obscured by the racks of clothing. Turning around Blaine started to head towards her and the changing rooms. Did she know where Kurt was?

It was only as they approach they could hear Kurt half singing to himself and half complaining about the difficulties in getting a tight pair of jeans on to the girl, Mercedes. Feeling relieved Blaine anxiously tried to pass through the curtain only for Mercedes to stop him with one arm flung out barring his way.

'Oh no, you don't. No one peeks on my boy while he's changing. Don't you have any common sense?' Mercedes exclaimed shocked at Blaine abrupt manner. She would never allow her boyfriend to see her changing while in a department store, and really would it have killed him to at least say hello to her?

'Kurt should get a new boyfriend' She decided, 'one that isn't as rude and maybe a little taller.' However just as quickly as this thought had come to her it soon went as Blaine realised his manners.

'Oh! I am sorry, I was just so worried. Me and Brittany when we discovered he was missing immediately started searching this place for him. I've been so scared that we wouldn't find him. It's so big this place. Please forgive my rude behaviour.' Blaine rambled, ducking his head downwards at Mercedes fierce demeanour. Seeing his anxious face Mercedes let his impoliteness go turning towards Brittany to talk. She still, though, planted herself in Blaine's path to ensure he couldn't get passed to surprise Kurt despite Blaine squirming and strange moments in his efforts to get to his boyfriend without touching her.

'Hey Brittany have you had a nice holiday so far? You know if you had told us your cousin and his boyfriend were coming I would have gotten some time off to help you show them the sights.' Mercedes casually mentioned to Britt, her words though made Blaine stop his jerky attempts at sneaking past to stare at her in horror.

'You know that Kurt and I are' Interjected Blaine before Brittany could speak, his voice then dropping down to a small whisper that Mercedes had to lean forward to hear the rest, ' boyfriends? How? No I mean do, do you mind? Us? I mean do you care that we're…' Blaine trailed off unwilling to ask the question and hear an answer. In the sea their relationship had been the subject off talk, no one in the sleepy place could remember a case like theirs where two mermen had been in love with each other. It had been the reason they had partly left both eager to start anew. But even Brittany said that in Ohio their relationship would be met with hatred and scorn.

'Blaine sweetie, as long as you make Kurt happy and he also makes you happy I will have no problems with your relationship.' The depressed frightened attitude Blaine displayed made Mercedes heart break. The way both of her boys (yes HER boys now) had been so scared of her showed why they had moved to stay with Brittany. Brittany wouldn't judge them, now all Mercedes had to do was to show them that she wouldn't either. Refocusing on her attempted conversation with Brittany she started once more to interrogate to gain some answers.

'So Brittany will your cousin and his boyfriend stay for long? I would love to get more time to know them both a little better.' Mercedes said.

'Oh I was hoping that they might stay indefinitely with me or at least until we won the Nationals together, right Blaine.' Brittany replied brightly turning her head towards Blaine. She too, like Mercedes wanted her new friends to stay with her for as long as possible. But she knew that one day they might want to leave, like her dad. If was the case then knowing when would be good so she could at least say goodbye to them.

Unfortunately neither girl would gain an answer out of Blaine as he was too distracted by the swish of the curtain revealing a tightly dressed Kurt wearing a plain white shirt, a dark navy jacket and a kilt to match it showing off his extremely long legs off.

'Wow.' Blaine breathed as he took in the sight of Kurt. Not noticing Blaine or his reaction though Kurt quickly spun around so Mercedes could see the whole outfit with an offhand comment of

'I look sooo fabulous, right?'

**Let me know if you like this story. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Really sorry I had two BIG assignments due in recently so all my effort went into them. Please Review despite the awful gap it has taken for me to write this chapter!

The next hour was full of Kurt and Blaine being happily reunited in front of an amused Mercedes and a frustrated Brittany, who tried to separate the two lovers apart with little success. After noticing Blaine standing next to him Kurt had wasted no time by giving him an "I've missed you" kiss then another "I'm sorry to have worried you" kiss then "I'm fine how about you?" kiss while Brittany attempted to pull them apart.

It wasn't the display of public affection that bothered Brittany. The kisses they were gave to one another were cute but the groping it lead to was not suitable especially a place with the potential of having homophobic people around. Mercedes though had just left them be and had went around the place to find all the clothes the pair would need. Taking the consideration on what they would like based on the items they had picked up themselves before they were distracted.

To Brittany's disgust it took almost an hour to make her dolphins behave in public and she had only succeeded when Mercedes had come back and stopped them from going much further. Mercedes had laughed at Brittany's feeble attempts to hide them despite no one walking near them. After all a girl jumping and dancing in front of two boys heavily making out in the women's clothing section wasn't a sight you would see every day, especially in Ohio.

Dragging the dishevelled boys to the counter Brittany sighed and searched her handbag for her purse, so she could buy their clothes and the cute top she had found for herself. She was pointedly ignoring the small smiles Kurt and Blaine were sending in each other's direction and their hand holding. After all she wasn't going to encourage another make out session, no matter how hot or sweet it was that the dolphins had found each other.

They both however eagerly watched Brittany swiping her card and Mercedes gently folding and placing their clothes in bags. Kurt and Blaine stayed quiet though as the two females were debating what they would wear outside, both carefully sneaking off with their own choices. Well Kurt's choices, Blaine wasn't allowed to dress himself since he had started dating Kurt.

Returning soon after, wearing equally fabulous outfits (Blaine's trousers somehow displaying his bare ankle despite Kurt's best attempts) they left the store with Brittany with just a brief hug to their new friend. Content with the rather large variety of clothes Mercedes has managed to find them, (she had gotten them everything a teenage boy would need and more) after Brittany told her they had lost their luggage crossing the sea to America. The official cover story was that they both were from Europe. They then wandered over to the fast food court to eat a light lunch.

Tucking a stray piece of hair away from her face she silently pondered over the menu choices while Kurt watched the crowds move around them. Blaine had been sent off to find a table as more people entered the food court to eat lunch. It was only when she glanced at Kurt who was curiously staring at a young family walking to the large toy shop, that she realised she had left a vital part of their education to survive on land.

Sitting down Kurt and Blaine happily ate their subway sandwiches both having wanted the tuna mayo. While they were distracted Brittany started to ponder on how to answer the question Kurt would want to know the answer to later on. At least in that respect Brittany was glad it was Kurt and not Blaine who unintentionally stumbled onto this unknown aspect she had forgotten. Blaine wouldn't be able to wait and may have even caused a scene singing his question loudly in front of the whole cafeteria. He had taken the Disney message to heart and had tried singing to serenade Kurt as an attempt to ensure their happily ever after. It had been teeth destroying. Their sweet display and seeing Kurt's reaction had almost caused Brittany to go to the dentist.

Spying their concerned reaction to her scrunched up face Brittany shook her head free of her thoughts and listen to Kurt's excited chatter about the new clothes he was wearing. She would give them the talk later.

0.o

Later on everyone settled into the living room to watch another movie. Brittany had rethought the Disney, so tonight they were watching something different. Oh at least trying to, it seemed though as Brittany saw both her boys on the sofa holding hands that Kurt wanted answers.

'Britt… How come there were two older people with tadpoles who looked like them. I mean, people exist because they spring up from the ground. Right?' Kurt queried, getting right to the point.

'Err, close enough but when babies arrive- that's the proper term for tadpoles, they are given to two people, called parents, who will love them and take care of them until they are big enough.' Brittany awkwardly replied. Maybe she should have waited for Santana too meet them and give them this talk; she knew more about it- she was that smart.

'But Brittany where are your parents then?' Kurt asked, frowning at this new element of human life. Blaine however didn't seem to be taking this situation as well as Kurt, with a protected arm around Kurt he terrifyingly claimed.

'Oh, starboard! Brittany ate them!'

Sighing in union over Blaine's latest foot in mouth incident both Brittany and Kurt ignored him, rubbing her head to ease her up-coming headache Brittany set out to explain.

'No Blaine, I didn't eat them. Just, after my mum found out about Daddy's second family, he lives there now, she decided to work and travel globally. It was only me living here, until you both came. Any way you too our far too young to think about babies, only once you have made Kurt respectable will I allow that much hanky panky, Blaine.' Brittany replied and ignoring their faces, she didn't want to see any more concerned and pitying looks, she went to the television and played Singing in the rain.


	7. Chapter 7

Please Review. I do not own Glee.

The moment had finally arrived. After a lot of paperwork, forging signatures and blackmailing Couch Sylvester into helping her. Brittany was allowed to let Kurt and Blaine go to school with her. It was kinda hard to tell who was happier; Brittany was bouncing up and down with a nervous air about her or an equally peppy Blaine who was grinning at the chance to meet more people. Kurt however sat with his face down on the table as he inhaled his third cup of coffee that morning. Being surrounded by people who loved mornings was horrible. But that was probably due to his seaweed moisturising routine meaning he was up at 5 am this morning to get ready to survive in an unknown environment.

Slowly ignoring the eager faces, both Brittany and Blaine had a habit of watching him while they waited for him. Kurt turned to see the time. He then got up and headed towards the door with his coffee in hand. If he put leaving for school any more than they would all be late and he didn't know to know the consequences of this. Brittany had been vague about punishment as being part of the Cheerios she hadn't known what they should expect. Sensing not to annoy Kurt from the huge frown he wore (and knowledge of a previous experience of Kurt in the morning proved that upsetting Kurt would be a BAD idea) both Blaine and Brittany hid their giggles and excitement about the day to instead escorted a still sleepy but well-dressed Kurt to the car.

It was only after a short ride of hell that both Kurt and Blaine remembered why they hated Brittany driving them. So with weak knees and a feeling of queasiness that got stronger and stronger Blaine and Kurt entered the school looking for the reception area Brittany had told them about, while they looked around. The school itself had very narrow corridors filled with rows of metal lockers and the foul stench of vomit and body odour. They were no signs of directions to anywhere not even on the classroom doors all having faded away a long time ago. Really the whole place was run down and in desperate need of renovation.

Feeling the pressure build up to hand in their filled out forms Kurt dragging a reluctant Blaine along by the hand went towards the nearest person to them for directions. This meant a weird lady in a one piece outfit.

'A track suit' Kurt absently thought normally this would be the excuse to avoid her but it somehow suited her, as if she had been born in one and would die in one. Either way Kurt gathered his courage while tightening his grip on Blaine (taller people seemed to make Blaine nervous) and marched up to her.

'Excuse me Ma'am we're lost. Do you know the way to the reception; we're supposed to meet the principal before first period.' Kurt declared confidently. This however shocked the (older) lady though for she stood speechless at the fact that Kurt, and by extension Blaine, would dare speak to her.

'Listen Porcelain, I don't know who you are. So the fact that you must be new is the only reason why I am excusing your behaviour of NOT COWERING IN FEAR while in my presence. So take your little pet poodle and be gone from my sight before I show you the reason why I am for the last eight years running the Champion of Whooping' ass!' she hollered and left leaving both Kurt and Blaine shocked frozen at her frightening display.

Why had Brittany left them on their own to face these crazy people? Surely mackin' wasn't that important?

Standing there for so long though had left them an open target, so when the Football team had come upon them they weren't ready or prepared for the ice cold slushy that dripped off both their faces and stained their clothes blue. Seeing the bulky guys laughing as they walked away both Kurt and Blaine ignored their stinging eyes for a place where they could clean up. They forgot about the task at hand, they could always return to finding the reception and then going to their classes when they both felt a little bit better. It was while wandering to the bathroom they had pass a while ago that they re-met Mercedes.

'Oh, Kurt! Blaine! What happened? Brittany said that you were both going to reception to meet Principal Figgins, not the bullies in the Football team.' She cried and taking an arm each of theirs she walked them to the nearest girl's bathroom,

'It'll be safer, I promise'

And they were soon followed by another blonde and brunette. Which Mercedes had been chatting with previously before she had spotted sight of her boys and their ruined outfits.

Entering the small but nicer smelling bathroom, small talk was stopped so both Blaine and Kurt could get clean before they continued travelling to reception. It was only after Blaine was free of the blue slushy and in his replacement outfit that manners took over and he inquired after the girl's names that were helping Kurt wash his hair. (And he definitely wasn't jealous that they got to touch his hair and make Kurt moan a little at the sensation. Honest.)

The brunette took over the conversation immediately, eager to fill the silence in the room.

'Hmmm, my name's Rachel and this is Quinn. We both heard from Brittany that you both wanted to join Glee club so it's nice to have met you before your audition, despite the circumstances. You don't have to worry about singing in front of us though, we'll let anyone in and we all very nice. So what songs are you planning to sing, just do you know I'm available as a duet partner if you need one and I'm very good. But of course I have to be if I want to achieve my goal of being a broad way star.' She exclaimed all in one breath.

'Shut up Rachel!'


End file.
